take the key and throw it away
by thecrazylilgirlnextdoor2u
Summary: As long as I can remember I had feeling for Alice older brother Edward. He was always there for us when we were in trouble like the time at the house party at Alice’s boyfriend Jasper house who was one of Edward’s best friends.
1. mermories

This my first fanfic so am kind of new at it

Please don't kill me this is the version that I mean to load up but it was in a different folder on my college memory stick so I now stick to doing this story at home

Disclaimer I don't own the character Mrs Meyer does but if I did I be live in some 11 million house in Dorset with loads of car but I can dream. But I do own the plot line.

The crazy lil girl next door to you aka Becki

Take the key and throw it away

Chapter 1

Bpov

As long as I can remember I had feeling for Alice older brother Edward.

He was always there for us when we were in trouble like the time at the house party at Alice's boyfriend Jasper house who was one of Edward's best friends. My feeling surface from when I was about 13 and he was 14 it all started from the first time I was at a slept over at Alice's

Flashback

Well according to Alice I drunk too much of what I thought was fruit punch which it turned out to be vodka punch. Alice had called Edward to pick me from the party and take me back to theirs as me and Alice were having a "sleepover" so that my dad Charlie wouldn't ask question about me being drunk, as I couldn't handle my drink very well.

Edward arrived in his sliver Audi sport car to pick me from the party. "Hey there party girl" he call out "whoa" as I fell over from the combination of the alcohol and the death traps that Alice called heels which she made me wear for the party. He caught me just before I hit the ground. "Hey let's get you in the car before you have any more trips hey" he set me in the front seat of his car. We sat in silence through the whole car ride back to their. "Edward I love you" I slurped "you what Bella" "I love you" I repeat as I lend in to kiss him. The kiss lasted about two minutes then he pull back gasping "no we can't do this Bella I have a girlfriend" "so I slurred" "I love Tanya Bella I can't do this to her" tears started to silently track there way down my face ruining the make up that Alice had put on me. What felt like a life time we finally arrived at their house. I flung the car open and race up the path in to their house with Edward shouting "BELLA" and up there stair in to Alice's room and locked my self in there.

I pull out my mobile and shakily dialled my older brother Emmett number "hello" Emmett it's Bella I cried "what's wrong bells rells" "can you come pick me please" of course anything for my little sister" "what's wrong I heard Rosalie called "my little sister what's me to pick her up ok babe" Emmett called back will be stay the night Rosalie asked I think so Emmett called back. Ok bells I will see you in 15 minutes wait outside the Cullen's please. I gather up my stuff and put it in my bag I changed out of the dress I was wearing and in to my old rip jeans that Emmett had got me for 15th birthday last year and my dark green top and I stuck on my old grey trainer. I wrote a note to Alice telling what had happen I sign my name and climb out of her window on to the flat roof and down the ladders at the side. And quickly as I could I ran across the drive on to the street 5 minutes later Emmett arrived in his jeep I got in "Bella what the hell has gone off" Emmett said "I don't want to talk about it ever ok". What happen that night I never talk about it ever again. I couldn't face Edward so I move with Emmett and his wife Rosalie who was Alice and Edwards's older sister away from forks to L.A.


	2. back again

Hey sorry this has take so long time to update as I have been busy as the school holidays started 2 weeks ago so I have not been near the computer because of my sibling and I only just realise that up load the wrong before so this version is a bit better than the one before.

Disclaimer I don't own the character Mrs Meyer does but if I did I be live in some 11 million house in Dorset with loads of car but I can dream. But I do own the plot line.

The crazy lil girl next door to you aka Becki Jane Muirhead

Chapter two

That was two and a half year ago!! Now here I am again!!!

I changed over the last two years for shy retired Bella to outrageous loud bitch Izzy who didn't give a shit about what people thought about her and who party till dawn break and got outrageous tattoos. Emmett had finally had enough of the new person I was and he couldn't cope with me and raising a young family and the shit that I had cause so he had send me back to dads in fork to get some sense knock in to me by our dad.

I stood in front of the school well here goes nothing I mutter to my self as I put my shades on and pick up my black leather jacket and bag and ruffle my black dye hair with red and blue streak that was spike in different directions I walk up the steps and push the doors out.

Everyone in the hall went quiet as the they stare at me well I had change a bit I walk straight do the hall to reception with whisper of who is she? Is she new here? I lean over the reception and said am here to get my timetable the lady behind the desk look up and take back on how I looked she quickly recover and ask my name I told her Isabella swan then she look even more shocked "wow Bella you change a lot" "my name is not Bella any more it's Izzy" "oh ok Izzy" she stutter "am sure you remember your way around school" "thanks" I called as I walked away to my first class which was science that was the year above as I was extremely brainy when it came to science they had stuck me in the year above for science it was 20 min before the bell goes for class so I went outside for a quick cig.

I was leaning against my car which was the latest model 911 Porsche which was a striking midnight blue in colour outside taking a long drag on my cig when a familiar sliver Audi pull up near to where I was.

Out step Alice and jasper I was near enough to hear jasper said "fuck me is that the new model Porsche" to Alice which cause Alice to turn and look toward me her mouth drops out when she see my car. Next thing I know Edward is stood be side her with a girl with blonde hair who I guessed was Tanya Edward girlfriend the thought of his name made me cringe inside. I quick put cig out and start to walk to ward the classroom I was in first.

I wait beside the door for the lesson to start. After what felt like ages the bell finally rang. I walk quickly in to the room and hand the slip of page to my teacher Mr Banner he look at me and then look at the slip and then back again, "hello Isabella it's nice to see you again" "you too sir if don't mind sir but I prefer izzy sir" as I was talking to Mr Banner the rest of the class had come in and taken their places. "Right now let's find you a seat right take a seat next to Mr Cullen and I go get your books and stuff"

I sat down on the chair beside Edward and took out my stuff for class.

I heard Edward clear his throat "hi my name is Edward Cullen" oh kwl is all I said back and carry on making notes from the board the lesson went pretty faster the next thing I knew I was walking toward my English class where I was sat next to Alice who end up inviting me to sit with her at lunch.

So at the bell I walk towards to the lunch hall which was still that weird grey white colour I sat down beside Alice and she introduces me to Jasper, Tanya and Edward.

Edward spoken up "hey I ever caught your name" "it's Izzy" just then my phone went off all I could think was "thank god save by the phone lol" I answered the phone and got a scream of "HEY WHERE MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER" "oh my god Roxy how are you bitch" "am good bum chum hey me and the guys are come down as we managed to get a gig near forks what do you think" " YES how hell did you managed to do that?" all Roxy said is that money talks so I will see tomorrow you tomorrow bitch tit love ya bitch!!!" and with that she put the phone down on me.


End file.
